


things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

by hunntea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, happiness, mikenana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "things you said" meme on tumblr.<br/>"Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were"</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

Nanaba stepped out of the bathroom, one hand covering her mouth and another holding something wrapped in paper towels. Her eyes were shining in a way that could only happen when someone was about to cry.

She walked to the living room where her husband of 4 years, Mike, was busy tinkering with a new puzzle he had picked up on his way home from work. 1,000 pieces and it wasn’t much of a challenge to him.

His head raised up and he sniffed the air, something he had a habit of doing. “Is that the smell of my precious kitten?”

“It is,” she responds, holding back a sob and walking over to sit next to him on the couch.

Mike turned to look at her. He took note of her nose, slightly red, and her cheeks, slightly flushed, and her eyes, slightly teary. He sniffed the air once more and wrinkled his nose. His eyes traveled her form, then stopped to look at the hand gripping tight on the bundle of towel.

It’s a scene he and Nanaba had lived through before. His eyes widen and he puts one large, protective hand over his wifes belly. “Is that…”

Nanaba nods and she loosens the grip of the paper towels, and unravels them to reveal a white stick with a colored end. “Mike,” she starts off, “Mike we… we finally did it.”

Keeping his one hand on her belly, he bring his other hand to her wrist and brings the stick closer to his face. It’s positive.

He repositions them, setting Nanaba on his lap and wrapping both his arms around his now pregnant wife. After trying since the day they got married, after one too many losses, after crying nights, after all the tests and all the doubts and all the frustrations, they were finally going to have a child.

He buries his face in her hair, squeezing only a fraction tighter into his hug and whispers, “I love you.”


End file.
